


Just a Number

by starfleetblues



Series: jimsbones' Tumblr Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for ihavetogetoutofhere's Tumblr prompt: Mckirk fluff. Fluff, fluff and more fluff please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Number

Jim was a massive flirt, which Leo should have expected from the perfectly styled hair and the cocky grin as the blond approached and introduced himself.

So that’s how Leo ended up stumbling out of a bar with a name and number scrawled on his hand.

He put off calling for an hour after he woke up. Then two. But finally, he couldn’t stand it. He picked up the phone and punched in the digits, holding his breath as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Jim? It’s uh, Leo, the guy you met last night?"

"Bones! Hey, I was starting to think you’d never call."

"Bones?"

"Yeah, cause you’re a doctor! Anyway, wanna go grab some coffee? There’s this great little cafe on the corner of Lapen and 8th."

"Uh- sure," Leo admitted. "Half an hour?"

"Sounds great!" Jim chirped. "See you there!"

Leo had been intending to show up, firmly state his disinterest, and leave. But when he saw Jim sitting at a table with a cup of coffee, beanie perched on his head and loose-fitting v-neck showing his collarbone, his heart betrayed him. Yeah, maybe he was a little more interested than he cared to admit.

"Hey, Jim," Leo said, crossing to the table.

"Bones! I’m glad you made it."

Leo found himself hearing Jim’s wild tales of drunken bar fights and escapades from home, while he himself spilled stories of his daughter from years ago. He enjoyed it.

"Dinner?" he found himself suggesting, and Jim’s eyes lit up.

"That sounds amazing. Where do you want to go?"

"Er- well, I’m not actually from around here," Leo admitted sheepishly, and Jim laughed.

"There’s a little Italian place just down the street. Want to try it?"

"Why not?"

So Leo found himself on the date of a lifetime, laughing with and a little bit at Jim, who took it in stride. 

"This was fun," Leo admitted.

"Yeah, it was," Jim agreed. "Where ya staying?"

"The motel on 11th, Pump Handle or something," Leo said, a little embarrassed about the cheap motel.

Surprisingly, Jim didn’t invite him home. “Maybe he is somewhat a gentleman,” Leo mused.

Jim walked him back to the motel, taking his hand nervously on the way.

Leo had been the one to initiate the kiss in the lot outside his motel.

"I’ll call you in the morning," he promised, squeezing Jim’s hand one last time before heading back to his room.

It wasn’t until the next night that Jim invited Leo to his apartment, just to sleep. It wasn’t until the next month before they went any further. It wasn’t until the month after that when Jim asked Leo to move in- officially.

It wasn’t until the new year when Leo proposed. Jim had just laughed and pulled Leo into his arms, whispering into his ear, “On New Year’s Eve? Really?” before kissing his new fiance.


End file.
